


Takes one to Know one (But this is different)

by ErrorError_system_failure



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: BAMF TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Bad Brother Technoblade, Bad Friend Tubbo, Bad Knows, Bad Parent Phil waston, Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Redemption, Drista will be metioned and Brought in later, Eret Adopts Tommy, Eret Redemption (Video Blogging RPF), Fuck you wilburs Alive, Fundy Doesn't get it, Good Friend Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), He just wants his friends okay?, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), O O F, Other, Protective GeorgeNotFound, Protective Niki, Protective Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Tony Stark, Runaway TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Regrets Things, Technoblade is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), The Egg???, Theirs more to the egg then we know, Tommy Breaks the disc's, Tommy's in a bad Place, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Traitor Wilbur Soot, Villain Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot is Floris | Fundy's Parent, Wilbur is half-Insane, Wilbur not a good Person Okay?, until he does
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrorError_system_failure/pseuds/ErrorError_system_failure
Summary: Tommy Knew, He knew all his life.He was Never the first choice in his family.But, Still He was their first Choice and who was he to deny?Afterall, They had not left him Like others had.
Relationships: Antfrost & Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & Clay | Dream's Sister Drista (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Darryl Noceschosch & The Egg, Darryl Noveschosch & TommyInnit, Eret & Niki | Nihachu & TommyInnit, Eret & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Niki | Nihachu & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 66
Kudos: 1211





	1. Do they really Care?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RiverLightning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverLightning/gifts).



Tommy knew. He always knew. 

He saw the way Philza- His dad, His own mind had to correct itself. Acted Towards Techno and even Wilbur. 

“I don’t have favoritism” His Ass! Philza- Dad his mind had to once again correct, was lying straight though his teeth. Tommy knew lies for most of his life, He knew how to tell the difference between lies and the truth. He looked to Wilbur for that, His “Dear” Brother. If Wilbur had no right being his brother, Then Philza had no right being his father. 

He Looked to His family, and all he sees is lies. False Truths, strained “I love you”’s and “I’ll be there for you”’s. Maybe things could have been different, but that was not his job. It had Been Philza’s, Then Wilbur, Then Techno’s. All three failed, they had failed him. 

Philza, who was choose the Prodigy Middle child, The most bloodthirsty of the Family. He who Had raised his Eldest to know what to do. He who failed to Raise his youngest. He who choose Survival over Family. He made his choice years ago, And Tommy, nor Wilbur had been that choice. 

Wilbur, The Siren of the sea. The Most dangerous, even if most don’t know. Tommy knows well, Wilbur looks so innocent, why wouldn’t you trust him with your secrets? Trust only Gets you Killed, it makes you Weak, Tommy had learned this form him. Tommy had once Fallen for that call, only for it bring him to his death for his young to feast upon. 

Techno, The Warrior, The Fighter, The king. Naive. He believes Tommy Never saw his breakdowns, When the voices got too loud. Tommy didn’t blame him too much, but still There is still blame upon Him. Afterall, how ignores their younger crying out to them When their beaten near death? Well, one name comes to mind. 

Tubbo, His best friend, His partner in crime. A Traitor in his own right. Tommy should have learned his lesson when dealing with Wilbur, The Most innocent are the most Deceiving. He'd Learned this lesson Years ago, and here he is once more learning it again.

Fundy, The most Innocent of the family's crimes. Afterall the sins of parents should not fall upon the child, But They will be reflected upon them. Fundy Is Wilbur's son, Tommy had once doubted that He got Wilbur's Depictive traits in him. At least until He choose to stay with Schlatt. He was jealous of Him. He got the freedom and recognition Tommy had to fight for all his life, Handed to him on a silver Dinner Plate. 

So as Tommy stares at Dream, As hears Dream speak and Demand his discs. He questions once in his life. Did....Did he really mean anything to the people he calls family, is it just him who calls them that? Tommy is tired, Exhausted Beyond belief. He’s fighting for his right to stay in this family, As Tubbo’s Friend, sometimes it felt like it was a one-sided Effort. He thought that was normal 

But.....He met Ranboo, their Friendship was different, it felt......Almost Effortless. Like it was barley Any Effort Compared to His relations with His.....Family. 

So, for once in his life, Tommy acts not for his family, But for himself. He stares Dream in the eyes and makes his choice. It was time to let go. To let go of all the hurt he's put through. Maybe not heal, not right Now, that takes time, But It was time to push away from the things hurting him.


	2. Is this what it feels to breath freely?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To those who Harm, They will rise Hell for him.
> 
> To those who Heal, They Will heal the wounds but not the scars.
> 
> Let they stay as remembrance and As a Reminder For those who hurt you so they might never be forgiven until that scar heals

Tommy Stares, Dream Stares. One with Anger Fueling his veins, His being. The other with nothing, Mind lost to deep within his thoughts. “Ya know dream?” If dream’s mask hadn’t been their Tommy was sure an eyebrow would have been raised. “I don’t care anymore, I’m tired of fighting. Fighting for things that barley Care about me”. Tommy looked Towards dream, His Face gave nothing- HA, Funny. But his body on the other hand gave off three separate Emotions Confusion, Remnants of Anger and Surprisingly Fear. “I’m done dream”. All it toke was a single movement, Dropping the discs on the floor. It was swift.

And suddenly Two Crunches came from the Ground.

The World was frozen for a second. It was as if nothing was happening, as if the world itself had backtracked and froze with them. Then hell Had come from the earth itself. “’WHAT THE HELL TOMMY?! NO WHAT THE FUCK!? I THOUGHT YOU CARED ABOUT THOSE DAMN DISC’S?!?” The rage of Hell had empowered Dream, then he had calmed himself. “Funny joke tommy, those discs were just fakes”. Tommy said nothing and all he did was Pick up a single piece of the broken disc, Written on the side of it was Wilbur so, He found the ot on another piece and passed them to dream. He saw it, The cold realization, The fact that the name was broken was another sign that this was the truth and no lie. 

Tommy had broken the discs and He’d never felt so free

The silence between the two of them had been Stifling. They had barley spoken after Tommy had shown Dream the discs pieces. Radio silence was all that had been happening sense that incident. He didn’t know how to feel for a few days after, But all he could remember was a feeling of freedom, A feeling of Relief. And he didn’t know why. It didn’t help he’d been ignoring Tubbo and not coming over when Philza-Let’s be honest He’s given up on calling him dad- Asked him to and well He barley knew Philza. At most he treated phil like the new Student at school, Not knowing him and just Avoiding him until he left or went to talk with someone else. After all, He barley Knew him.

It wasn’t until almost a week after the Meeting between him and dream that Ranboo came by-Well ranboo came over almost everyday, Leaving little notes. Things saying “You are the best you, you can be”, “no one but yourself can tell you who you are!” And his favorite “It’s not your fault, If other make choices, You don’t control them and don’t have to own up their actions”. That last one was one he never knew he needed to hear. It reminded him so much of the times he was in trouble even when he did nothing and one of the others got him in trouble, Always snickering, Laughing under their breaths. 

In the end, It was not Tommy at fault for Bad relations he has with his family,, A realization he made. During his self imposed Isolation. The only contact he had was with ranboo, And someone else having actually put Effort into keeping his friendship with him was…..Well it was shocking and 100% unexpected. But this only furthered his mental Spiral in a way. Tommy had been the only one putting effort in. 

He actually Mentioned this to ranboo. Ranboo had said it was toxic and unhealthy. But more importantly Tommy needed Stable Connections. The more Tommy thought about who would help him in this situation was becoming more and more obvious to, It could not be someone inside I’manburg for sure. But at the same time remain outside of politics and Tommy only knew one person who stayed out side of politics, In only one way. By sleeping through them


	3. Is it.....Okay To feel this way, My friend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight, A Talk, An Apology.
> 
> To Each their own and their own they will keep. 
> 
> Also, Any ideas on who was speaking to tubbo?

It hadn’t been that long of walk, George was staying in the community house Afterall, Tommy Supposed that was his fault, it was HIS actions that did that. He saw the others of the server stare at him in shock. He was fine with that; He didn’t know them. It was going normally, until someone just had to come up to him, it was Tubbo. “Tommy! Where have you been for the past 2 Weeks?! You didn’t even answer Techno’s letters or Dad’s messages!”. Tommy just kept walking, not really caring if tubbo could catch up and Walking faster when he saw Tubbo Catching up. “Tommy! Slow down! We need to talk!”. Tommy stopped, allowing tubbo to slam into his back. “Why?” “Tommy? Wha-” “Why now?”. A confusion look was all that covered tubbo face, as if he thought the knife in tommy just was not put in there by him. “Don’t act like that, like your just so fucking innocent, as if you’ve done nothing wrong!”. Even more confusion, But Slowly turning into Anger. “What are you talking about? I’ve done nothing to you!” Tommy couldn’t help it, even if he’d wanted to. He laughed 

It was bitter, A Laugh of broken man who’d lost everything. But then again, hadn’t just realized that he’d lost everything years ago. That he held so deeply onto the people he cared for even if he knew they would truly never feel that for him. And now he’d met someone, someone so willing to put Actual effort into a relationship, so willing to put forth the same effort as him. 

“DONE NOTHING TO ME?!? That’s Hilarious! Of course, you have! You Did NOTHING! That’s why I’m Mad!”. Tubbo stepped back, as if he’d been slapped. “I don’t have to answer to you President Tubbo, you are a stranger I barley know. Why would I?”. Quickly turning his heel and leaving, He didn’t see what came next for tubbo. How Ranboo pulled him back from getting to tommy, and left saying “You Lost your chance years ago, Hes given you so many. And now when you want to press for anyother chance. You’ll find there’s no more left. You Used them all up, Game over”. Tubbo was on his knees staring at where Tommy was leaving, He didn’t notice when tears ran down his face. He didn’t notice when another presence was behind him. Until... 

“You’ve really fucked up Haven't you kid?” 

Tommy Kept pushing through I’manburg. His feeling a mix and a mess. A voice called out, well just spoke beside him. “Tommy are you okay?”. He would deny this later, but he wasn’t as starled about it as he normally would have been had it been tubbo or Wilbur. 

“Hey Ranboo, I’m just......Not doing well”. Ranboo nodded, “I know I saw you and Tubbo’s Fight”. Tommy swallows was ranboo going to- “It's perfectly valid for you to feel that way. You’ve repressed all your Pent-up negative feelings over the years. And when someone who could act and help you just doesn’t well, that feeling can hurt sometimes more than when Being hurt”. For a minute Tommy couldn’t breathe, this....This was okay, it was okay to feel this way. “So where are we heading?”. He was thankful that Ranboo didn’t ask about the tears falling down his face, but just wiped them from his cheeks. “Gogy’s house, I guess. I’ll Apologize to the fucker and Ask him for some Advice”. Ranboo nodded and just kept walking with him, It was like having a safety net to fall back on, But at the same time being a safety net to catch someone if they fall. It was nice and he’d never felt that feeling before with Anyone, Except maybe one person. 

It was only A few hours before dusk that they arrived. At some point they decided to Come baring Gifts, A few diamonds Tommy had mined earlier and some fresh Food from Ranboo’s Garden. A nervous feeling Overcoming Tommy upon staring at and after a moment's Hesitation knocked on the door. George Immediately Came to the door and stared. “Why are you-”” I’m sorry”. Tommy Saw the way George froze up at that, before slowly relaxing. “I think......us three all need to talk”. The two nodded as George welcomed them in and the door shut


	4. The current and Past Always Repeat, Don't they?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Has begun healing, The other had begun to fall.
> 
> A Hidden truth is remembered And A secret is Relived.

The silence was Like the Antarctic, which was weird for Tommy having lived in the Antarctic before. George was staring at Tommy from across the room in a nicely Cushioned Chair, Tommy laying down on the couch curled up with his head on ranboo’s lap petting his head. The Dried tear stains on Tommys face still there. George picked up a cup with tea on a table by his chair, Took a nice long sip of it. George soon put the cup down, sighed looked at Tommy and Ranboo. “You mean to tell me.... That Philza was a neglective father, Techno was a favorite child and Wilbur was a manipulative basted and.....Tubbo went along with this and you just......Finally realized that it’s a good idea to get away from them because You compared ranboo and yours much healthier relationship to Your toxic ones with those I mentioned”. 

Tommy just nodded to what George said. “And you came to me, to ask and see if you can stay here and get away from your family, Tubbo and L’manburg?”. Tommy nodded once more again. George sighed at this, got up and walked over before coming right Infront of tommy. Tommy sucked a breath, Ranboo stares warily at George. George then kneels down, and awkwardly warps his tommy. In his arms, George feels tommy freeze up before melting and the waterworks start once more. It was heartbreaking as both George and Ranboo, but a sudden cough was in the room. All three froze and turned to the left side of the room, where standing by the door was sapnap. “I heard everything and part of me really wants to burn Philza and his ‘’sons’’.” “But a..a..r en’t I-” “No....No you're not Tommy. If your so-called family treats you like that then they aren’t family”. And burst into more tears, as sapnap joins in with George and Ranboo Trying to calm him down. It ended two hours later, with all four curled up sleeping together. For a moment an older memory came back and was replaced by this new one. Where techno had once gripping on tightly in grip the tommy couldn’t escape from Was replaced by Georges Firm, but still escaping hug, Warm and protective. Sapnap appeared where Wilbur was once, Arms Mixed up with Georges and rapped around They radiated heat compared to Wilbur cold arms which were once so distant. When tubbo had once been curled up on his chest, ranboo now was resting his head on Tommy chest and had his arm wrapped around Tommy’s waist. It was peace and tommy and feel asleep within seconds. 

But whereas tommy May be sleeping soundly, Some Others on the Hand may not. 

But we’d need to go back a few hours. 

Tubbo froze mentally and physically froze. That voice.... It sounds too familiar way to familiar to be comfortable. “Schlatt?”. “Right in Bullseye kid” “Wha- Why- when-” “The same way Wilbur came back and well I stayed a ghost unlike Wilbur”. Tubbo couldn’t stop the shaking, He’d hoped that unlike Wilbur, Schlatt wouldn’t have come back to life. He remembers how Schlatt would often compare him to Wilbur and Tommy to a “Less bitter and more aware version of himself”. 

Tubbo was hoping schlatt wasn’t going to- “Ya’ know, I was right. I Knew you were going to become Wilbur, But I didn’t think You’d be a mix of both him and philza! That’s the most hilarious Thing I’ve heard in sometime!”. “If you’re here to Bitrate me for things I'm not aware of and Hold this over my head, then you can go and leave!”. Schlatt let the Smile slip from his face. “I knew it. I should never have had you”. Tubbo froze. “what” Schlatt smirks at this. “I would have thought you’d put this together. Your growing horns, you got ram ears......I thought you’d be smarter when being raised by Wilbur. “ Tubbo froze, “W....w..hat?” Schlatt rolls his eyes, “I’m your father, I gave you to philza thinking he’d be a good parent. Turns out I'm wrong”. 

It was a tainting silence. “I’m disappointed in you”. Something felt like he was just shot in his chest, A knife that was twisted so deeply. “I’m disappointed in your actions and the way you hurt Tommy. You may be president, but you’ve forgotten the one thing Wilbur made this country for, hell most people did. Except for one person, Tommy.” Tubbo stared at schlatt, how could he know anything? He was a horrorible President to deal with! “Even I forgot during the end of my reign, But Tommy still hasn’t Forgotten, even now. Its. The. People. Who. Care.” Confusion filled Tubbo, he didn’t understand. Schlatt rolled his eyes once more at his ‘sons’ Confused face. “Ranboo. Niki. These two are loyal to care for a person and that person cares in turn. The presidency isn’t meant to be separate from the people, but instead walk among them as one of them. They are not meant to be above anyone, like dream, Like I was, like you are”. 

Schlatt turned away and began floating away, “Afterall, you seem to have inherited to much of me to be different”. 

Tubbo didn’t get much sleep that night. He could only Think of Schlatt- His father what- No he wasn’t opening that can of worms. Was.....was he really that different from schlatt?


	5. A game to play, A fight over one person, Surly enough will chaos come?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Play the game won't you?
> 
> After all there's only one winner at the end.

It was surprisingly easy to sneak into L’manburg. Well, they didn’t walk in Afterall, Rather teleported. And by “They” Tommy means Himself, George, Sapnap and Ranboo. They’d only gone there to get Tommy’s Items, Such as Various Weapons, Tools, Armor, and other various items that hold little Importance. However, he did leave serval Behind, A guitar, A Book filled with photos, A wooden sword, A Plushie and Strangely Enough a flute. Everything else was brought over to Georges house, He and Ranboo would be sharing a room. 

It went rather quickly, A few times they were nearly caught. Most of the time they were nearly caught by philza, He seemed to have taken to Coming to Tommy’s house (Going in without his permission, Rude!). But still, it was the thought that counts. All of them were just focused on moving out tommy’s things. 

Upon getting everything into Tommy’s new room, all of them went back to the living room. They went about playing board games (Suck it Sapnap, I win! No! Damn it! Give me my property back!) It fun and games until. There was knock on the door and the room froze. George slowly got up and started moving towards the door, as sapnap motioned Tommy and Ranboo to follow him. Quickly the two picked up the games they were playing and followed sapnap quickly as the knocks got louder and more forceful. 

Sapnap quickly moved the chair farist from the table, Moved the carpet and destoyed the block underneath revealing a trap door. He quickly opened the door and all three went down into the hidden underneath. Sapnap stayed up until he placed the block back, the two then heard the moving of carpet and the chair placed back. He slid down and couched next to the two of them, Still motioning them to follow. 

As the moved they heard voices, One was goerge’s that Tommy was aware of, But the other three were to very uncomfortably familiar. 

“I KNOW HES HERE!! TELL US WHERE HE IS!” Wilbur. 

“Will Calm down, If Tommy is here. We can just threaten the information out of him” Technoblade. 

“Will, maybe you were just seeing things. Afterall Tommy hasn’t left his house in almost two weeks” Philza. 

“I swear I have no idea where he is! I Haven’t seen him sense the Courthouse!”. Goerges was lying, Wilbur knew he was lying Afterall when one seeks to manipulate, they’ve got to know all the tricks. “I KNOW YOUR LYING!! WHERE IS HE!”. Tommy was frozen, Fear rushing through his veins. He didn’t even realize how tense he was until sapnap wrapped his arms around tommy neck, He found himself relaxing into sapnaps arms and feeling safe. 

It was silent after George spoke (Tommy wasn’t listening, He didn’t hear George say “Even if I did know where he is, I wouldn’t tell any of you bastards where he is”), A loud smack was heard even from down there and something or rather someone falling to the ground. A voice cried out “Will!”. There was arguing before they heard George tell them to leave. They listen to the protest of wilbur and Techno and even at some point philza before george tell they loud and clearly “You attacked, Assulted and Demand to know things that I have no idea of in my my own home. I was polite and asked you to leave peacefully. Now I demand you get out of my house and leave my property.”. 

It was a half an hour later. Before they heard three knocks on the floorboards, As if it was some secret code. Sapnap looked to them and stood up fully. “come on you two. That pattern means they’ve left. We’re safe to go up now”. As sapnap went up and ranboo followed they stared in shock at the damaged around them. Three broken chairs, A table cut in half, Serveal Floorboards were ripped up, A window or two broken, a plant or twos pots broken and some of the carpet was torn up. 

But as they looked at george- mostly unhurt- They could only stare at the large red handprint on the left side of his face. He goggles somewhat off his eyes. But what george said made him freeze. 

“They know tommy’s missing, they seem to think ranboo kidnapped him. And that I was aiding him”


	6. Has the mad king truly lost his head? Or will The mind be forgiven by the rest?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mad king Seeks to find what he never truly had and is starting to realize made he never had it in the first place
> 
> Four strangers in the night, Meet an old Friend, Who seeks forgiveness.
> 
> The Heart And body forgive the mind, But will the Soul and spirit do to?

Wilbur was mad- No screw that, He. Was. Pissed. George knew where tommy was, and he was keeping Wilbur from his baby brother. He knew what he did was messed up in pogtopia, but tommy would forgive him, right? He’d always forgive Wilbur if he did anything accidently to hurt him. Afterall, if tommy could forgive phil for all those years of being absent and favoring techno over the two of them. As Wilbur was thinking about it, he stumbled, Afterall even back then Wilbur had gotten more attention than tommy. 

As the three of them made it back to L’manburg, they saw Other people gather up. Various people His champion, Fundy, Eret, Tubbo, Karl, Dream, Skeppy, Hell! Even Purpled and sam were here! After a moment of waiting in which ponk and punz come and join, quickly followed by Puffy and niki. After a quick look tubbo takes the stage. “As everyone here knows, Tommy has been missing. I have mentioned to some, but not all. Yesterday, I saw tommy”. Whispers broke out amongst the crowd. “And I noticed ranboo leading him away”. Something in Wilbur froze at the sentence, Ranboo.....Had his brother? He was so sure that it had to George. But......But it made sense, yet at the same time, why would George feel the need to lie. He thought about what phil had told George that they had thought George....What if......What if it was actually true? What if the two teamed up to kidnap tommy? 

Wilbur spoke this, “I think george may know something”. All eyes turned to him. “Me, techno and dad went to visit him seeing if anything had happened or if he knew anything. I saw a few of tommy’s items in his house. I think he was moving carpet over something when we were coming. Come to think of it has anyone seem him, sapnap or tommy? That’s just to suspicious to me and I think all three are in on this.” 

In seconds everyone was shouting and arguing some supporting sapnap, some were against George. But all things considered, one thing was in common. Ranboo had done something to tommy. 

Elsewhere four figured hidden in shadows were making their way to Erets castle, Hoping to find scatury and a good place to hide from those of l’manburg. Until they ran into a familiar green figure 

“DREAM?!” George shouts, Sapnap quickly pushing tommy and Ranboo behind him. “George? Sapnap? Ranboo? And....Tommy?!” Dream voice was unstable and lightly shakily at the last part. “dream if your gonna-” “No! No! No! I won’t! It's easy to tell that philza wasn’t the best parent based off his actions and Wilbur was downright abusive to tommy in pogtopia!” It takes a few moments of silence for anyone to speak. “Is Wilbur or Techno nearby?” “No, Why?” George pulls down his hood, Reveling the still red handprint on his face. A carefully and softly as if George would break in second rubs the print. “Who. Did. This". “......Wilbur”. Dream growls under his breath “Did he do anything else?” Silence was all he got from the group. “Let me rephrase that. Did wilbur or techno, Hell even philza! Do anything?!”. It was a few second later that ranboo speaks “He trashed Georges house. We were coming to ask eret for help” 

Dream remains silent. “Listen. I know I was an asshole. A big old bag of dicks. But....I was talking to my sister earlier and....well she put things into perspective for me. I just.... I just got really......I feel really bad and guiltily for my actions and what I've done. “Dream looks towards them. “Drista got on me harshly. Knocked me down before I got too high before I would never be able to come down.” He looks at George and sapnap now. “The reason I distance myself was I noticed you guys were being hurt and I didn’t want that. And when techno assassinated and stole one of Georges lives......I was scared.....I thought if I take it from you.... That techno wouldn’t hurt you”. They were all frozen. 

“I forgive you dream, But I won’t forgot” Dream looked at sapnap. “It really hurt okay. I thought you only cared for George. I went to tommy asking for advice and when I heard what the kid grew up like. Well, it puts his advice into perspective of how things are.”. Sapnap sighed. “I thought you honest to god forgot and didn’t care about me.... But I can forgive you.... It may take some time to forget. But just.... Not right now.” Dream toke his mask off showing his smiling, eyes looking ready to drop tears from them. 

“Sapnap’s right. It hurt. It's gonna be hard to forget. But....Damn it dream even if you make mistakes...Your Still our friend. Your still bad’s friend. Your still Ant’s friend. After all us five wouldn’t be the full dream team, If we weren’t”. This time tears were almost about to fall from dreams face. And they did just as soon as all three hugged, Falling onto the floor laughing and crying. “I love you guys, So fucking much”. “I love you to you niddle little sneaker and you Arsonist” “I love both you guys” 

It was hard for the two, Who why’ll not forgotten but rather the in the backseat, To not smile softly at the three’s reuion. And soon will come many more.


	7. Hey Mother, Hey father, Me and my brothers have come home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Update 110 people have been waiting for, I'm sorry it took so long.
> 
> Anyways, I put effort into this, I know shocking to most people who know me. 
> 
> But anyways lets get into this, Eret and Niki finally Adopt the kids or well four of the five.
> 
> Becuase unlike them Tommy has another family. So family court anyone?
> 
> Also heads up for next chapter, Niki Gains rights, Eret does not, Philza loses his.
> 
> Also Niki and Eret are now like Bad and Skeppy and are Platonically Married.

The group of five had spoken to one another about where to go. They came to the conclusion to either go bad and Skeppy or Eret. They discussed the Pros and Cons. If they stay with Eret it was safer, but they risked Seeing I’manburg People more often. But if they stayed in the badlands with Bad and skeppy, they risked more attacks but less of a L’manburg Risk, however that wasn’t much different than the risk with Eret. 

They made way to Eret’s castle, during their trip they saw Niki. Ranboo Called out to her, “Hey Niki!.” Niki turned around shock, Anger and wariness, before Most of expression changes to shock. “Ranboo? George? TOMMY? Wilbur said you were-” “Well, Wilbur wrong about a lot of things. Afterall he planted bombs in L’manburg, Until the stage at that.” (Anyone who gets the reference, I will love you forever and write anything you want). Niki seems to think about it before Grimacing at this. 

She looked at them. “So, If Wilbur's lying, What's the truth?.” Dream started “Tommy broke his disks, He later told me how much of a dick his family was let's just say that phi’s neglective, Techno’s blind and Wilbur's unstable..” Niki seems to have swallowed a lemon at this, Ranboo takes after him “..Tubbo pushed tommy to far, He broke down, told him who's boss and then when away from L’manburg. I saw it happen and went after tommy, we ended up going to Georges house.” Ranboo stopped letting George pick up. “So, they came over, explained everything and asked to stay. We played games, Drank Hot choco, and were dressed for comfort. We later picked up Tommy’s stuff and hung out with one another. But then Philza, Wilbur and techno showed up-” “I took Tommy and ranboo, along with our things into the panic room underneath the house, all three came in and we didn’t know much of what happened but when we did come up the house was destroyed. We had a moment with dream before deciding to ask eret for safety.” 

Niki nodded along with this, before leading them to Eret’s castle. The ended up having to hide a few times from various people. It was hard and annoying but they needed to do this. Upon what should have been a two hour walk, Which had turned into a hide and seek walk that lasted six hours, They made it to eret’s castle. Most of group ended up waiting for niki to speak with eret. 

Eret had let them in with no amount of spit, Just worry and comfort. The days following had been a mix of hiding form L’manburg, getting therapy from Niki and soon something interesting popped up. Tommy will put it like this. 

Three days ago. Seven days after they showed up. Roughly around Noon. 

Tommy pouring water softly on the flowers. A Small hum leaving him, sounding so soft, Sometimes Niki would hear words leave him mouth, most were about Either thunderstorms, Calming someone down or Rain. It was peaceful. She’d never seen tommy so calm, but that’s what war can do to it victims, or rather exile and Being neglected by one's family. As much as niki didn’t want to ruin his mood by making him go back into hiding in the basement, Tubbo, Quackity and Fundy were coming over in less than thirty Minutes. 

“Tommy, it’s time to come in. They’re are almost here.” Tommy head turned to her and in moment in which neither saw tommy, in seconds the words left tommy’s month, He never knew what it would mean. “Sure Mum, You and dad meeting up with the L’manburg Committee?”. 

The word had frozen in silence, the flowers seemed to still in shock, the grass become cold in horror, the air was tense, as if expecting Attack. But that was only around tommy, for niki it was different. The stone bricks had warmed under her feet with the same motherly warmth that arose with Tommy’s words, the plants on the walls came to life with grace and protection for her cub, The Wind was soft like a guiding hand. 

Niki only smiled, Offering her hand. “Yes. My son, your father is waiting in the throne room, If we’re quick enough we can get some cookies before you head down with your brothers.” And slowly her warmth drifted into his, The grass Tickling his feet as if saying get to your mother, The flowers shined brighter then they were a few seconds ago, The air was running alongside him to his own mother the wind, like two friends after playing on the park all day long. 

If The two had looked just a little more to the right when coming in, they would have seen to glowing eyes. Bright white with unshed tears, A small smiled graced his face as his mouth moved. “Hey Dad......I wish you could met your grandson....He just called me dad......I wished he could have met you.....I’m sure you would have loved each other.” 

Niki and Tommy had Quickly gotten some of Niki’s recently baked cookies. As the two rushed him to the hidden basement with some extra cookies for everyone else, AKA Sapnap, George, Dream and ranboo. This leads to; 

“Thanks mom” 

“YES COOKIES! Best mom ever!” 

“Nice I can make my milk warm and go sleep easier, Thanks mum.” 

“Cookies, Yum Yum, They taste really good mom.” 

Four more M-words dropped. If niki hadd to comfort three young adults and One teenager about it being okay to call her mom, Well no one but Eret, Those under the castle and Niki would know. But we’re not getting to the main point yet. 

When all three party members finally left after what was ten games of Monoplay. Eret had asked to speak with himself, He was nervouse, It had to be good right? Ranboo had come back happy after Eret spoke with him. When tommy asked what made him so happy, Ranboo only said. 

“You’ll see, Its not bad, Its great.” 

So Tommy knew it wasn’t bad, Just something, A surpise. So as went into the throne room and saw eret writing something on the table in front of him, He spoke up softly. “uhhh.....Dad you wanted to see me?”. Dad sent a small and gentle smile his way. “Come Tommy, Its not bad. Its just something I want you to consider.” 

Tommy made his way over to the table, His socks padding on the floor with little to no step, as he came up behind dad. He passed over a sheet of paper and as Tommy read that paper, His eye’s becoming wider and His jaw dropped. “You....YOU WANT TO ADOPT ME?!” Eret’s smile grew wider and slightly nervouse. “Well, Only if you-” “YES YES, SO MUCH YES.” 

Tommy tackled his dad into a hug. His dad’s arms wrapped around him gentle and full of so much room. Within seconds on the bottom of the paper, Written in clear ink was Thomas ‘Tommy’ UpperScore, Upperscore was eret’s last name and tommy felt pride with being under their last name. 

No, Thomas waston had died over twelve Years ago, Tommy Innit was killed by Wilbur Soot months ago, Less then half an hour ago he’d been theseus, But now.....Now he was Tommy Upperscore, Son of Eret and Niki (Did he mention Niki passed eret some paper’s aswell and now she was his mom? PogChamp!), Grandson of Herobrine, The younger Brother of dream, Sapnap, George and Ranboo. The half-Nehpew of Badboyhalo. 

That.....Those were Titles he had no problems with, No brother of the greatest Fighter, No Brother of the Dreamboat Wilbur, No son of the hardcore master. No he was tommy. That was thomas and Thomas was dead. 

Here in this place he was happy, Here in this place he was safe. Here in this Place he was safe. 

Oh, If only he’d known He’d be found out, Oh well Looks like a family Courts in session and he’s (Unfortnatly) the main topic. 

Lets see how this goes.


	8. May Judgement be Harsh and May your sentence be Painful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited chapter that many people have been begging for, So here it is. 
> 
> The court House.

It  wasn’t even tommy’s fault he got found, nor was it his dads.  No one had been expecting a Visit from  fundy ,  But still they  couldn’t go back in time. No one had known  fundy would show up or that  he’d even  come over,  But still he did.  No one had even seen him until Niki came rushing into the room after seeing  fundy run out the palace in a panic, A  gleeful Panic at that. 

It was only mere Hours later after they’d all hidden, they were found.  Philza had all but demanded that tommy ‘Come home’ or whatever, Wilbur  was freaked the  fuck out and  Techno was just starring at him.  Tommy was being hidden behind his father and mother.  Philza glared at Niki and Eret, “Tommy needs to be with his  _ Rightful family.”  _ Erets glare is blocked by their sunglasses.  “Tommy Signed the Papers,  **_ Philza _ ** ,  You’ve lost your parental rights when he signed them,  Or do I need to remind you of that?”

Philza Flinches at the mention of that,  Before smirking, His mouth twisted into a snarl. “Need I remind you that  even if Tommy willing signed the papers,  _ Which I don’t believe _ ,  You still need me to sign those papers to fully Pass on Legal Parental Rights.” Eret clinched his hand into a fist at that,  knowing that  Philza was  _ Right _ , Unless...  Unless that two  Engaged in a  _ Court of Law _ for  Custody for Parental Rights over tommy. 

Eret Look up, Slowly Took her glasses off and showed two bright glowing eyes that had Phila flinching and whispering one name with a  tint of Horror in his voice that had pride forming in Erets Chest. “ Herobrine ....” Eret Smirked back at him, “Thats my dad,  If you know anything about him,  You’d know That I won’t give up, So I’ll be taking you into a court of law fo r Parental Rights of Tommy.”  Philza’s eyes that were once full of shock harden in rage , and spat out the bitter words, “I’ll see you in court then,  _ King Eret Brine.” _

So  that's what lead to this day now, With Sam as the judge for being the most  neutral Person on the sever,  Qauckity had Volunteered to be the  Erets (And secretly Niki’s)  Defendant in court, With  An Old rival of  Techno’s, Squid Kid,  Who would be defending  The Minecraft Family. 

So unknown to many,  with the exception of two, A meeting was held.

“They’re  gonna lose their rights over tommy.” Squid Kids spoke to the lawyer next to him. “It’s not even  gonna be much of a custody battle,  More of  _ who the fuck is  _ _ gonna _ _ have custody of Tommy _ , I mean, Eret is the lesser of the two evils, Considering the final  Control room isn’t years' worth of neglect.” Squid takes a sip of the  acholic Drinks the two were  sharing .  Qauckity Chuckles next to him, “Ya, I know,  That’s gonna take a bit to even Deal with, B ut -”  Qauckity Quickly takes a shot. “-I’ve got a plan.” Squid Chuckles next to him, “Oh really now? Plan to share it with me,  Can’t be any worse  then Philza or anything with the control room.” 

Qauckity smirks at the Sea hybrid Next to him, “So, I was talking with Eret about custody  Options and  hwo unlikely it was for  Philza to  regin Custody,  But that led to me talking about t he likelihood of Tommy becoming a Server Ward,  Which nobody wants,  So we’d need a third person,  Or for him to have a well enough partner to Combat  the final Control  Incident , Thankful there is such a person on this hell server.” Squid Raises an eyebrow at that , “I Didn’t know that was possible ..... Is this the reason you’ve been pushing the Court date back? ”. Quackity Nods at this, “With the ways things are going, Cause the two Agreed to a Platonic Marriage,  But a Marriage non-the less,  It counts.  Its all but  Guaranteed that I’ll win this trial.” Squid nods, “For Once old friend ..... I hope you do.”

So when the day came,  Only two People knew the undeniable outcome,  That with the duo of Niki and Eret vs  Philza Minecraft....  Well they knew the two would win.

The Court had started soon after all six members of the elected Jury Arrived, Consisting of Ponk,  Punz ,  Vikkstar ,  Lazerbeam ,  Antfrost and  Skeppy . Once all had arrived and Sam took his place as the judge,  Both defendant looked to him. Sam Hit the hammer on  the slab, “The court session of  Philza Minecraft Vs Eret  Upperscore for custody of Tommy  Innit is now in session, Lawyers Tell us of your  cilents .” Squid Stood up first, “ Your grace,  My client Philza Minecraft is Here to Prove that the Document Including Par ental rights over Tommy were  falsified and Forced upon Tommy.”

Sam Nods and turns to  qaucktiy , “Your  Clients case? ”. Quackity Stands and speaks, “Your grace, My  Cilent found  wrongdoing in the way  Philza was  Rasing and caring for  t ommyinnit . My  client Wishes to Properly  Raise and Help tommy along the way as his own.” Sam nods, “W ell, Squid Kid, Your evidence?” Squid walks around from the desk with a file in hand and passes out  pictures among the jury. “Those pictures show the final Control Room,  In which Tommy  Innit lost his first life at the hands of  eret -” “Objection!” Sam tur ns to  quackity and slams the hammer down, “Accepted.”  Qauckity walks around the desk, “This information is not full true,  Yes eret led the  soldiers of  L’manburg to the control  room, BUT! He  laided no hand on any  Soldiers ,  Thus he never with Full intent Took Tommy’s First life,  In fact, Tommy was killed by the Hands of  Sapnap . That meaning Eret may have not known that  they were  planning to kill those within the control room.”

The jury begins talking among themselves,  Philza looks nervous. Squid speaks,  “I would like to call Eret to the stand.” Eret gets up from his seat and walked over  to the desk on the right of  sam. Squid goes up to Eret, “Did you Eret  Upperscore ,  bring all four members of  L’manburg to the Final Control room knowing they would die? ”. Eret Shake s his head, “I knew that they’d be Attacked,  But not killed. I had full belief that they’d  be captured and not killed.” Squid’s expression turns to a frown.  “I see. You may return to your seat.”  Eret gets up from the seat and on his way back to his seat,  Sends a  smirks at  Philza who snarls  at him .

Sam turns to  Qauckity , “Your evidence as to why  Philza Minecraft is  to have Custody of Tommy Removed from him? ”. Qauckity bows and  grab’s a Recording and three s perate sheets of paper,  Which were passed out  among the jury as he placed the recording down on the center Table. “The Paper is a W ritten Document of the Recording I’ll be playing.” He then turns said recording on with a swift movement and in seconds Wilbur’s voice fills the silence.

“Me and Tommy have been Abandoned and forgotten by you more times  then I can count! I mean who leaves a  ten year old Child with his  one year old brother and  doesn ’t think to care for him?! That nothing will go wrong?! Did you know tommy was calling me dad until he was Ten when I Finally  fucking told him who much of a  shit dad he was !  I also told phil about the fact tommy was calling ME Dad and Not him!  Oh No, He  didn’t believe that at all,  That we  we’re perfectly fucking fine ! That we-”  Qauckity Promptly shuts the recording off. Silence filled the Room at that. 

Sam slams the hammer down and turns to the jury. “We will be taking a break and re-convene after a half-an hour Recess.” Eret stands up  first and leaves with  quackity following him shortly.  Philza and Techno Glare at the back of Eret as he leaves,  But they leave soon as well. Techno Remembered that Conversation with  Qauckity when before they knew he was a being Eret’s lawyer .  He’d asked  about their home lives and how phil Had taken care of them. He  didn’t hear much of  Qauckity and Wilbur’s  conversation ,  But he’d remember the Tone of voice Wilbur used and that tone....... _ That was the same tone they just heard.  _

Thirty Minutes later,  The jury was back in their seats, and both  parities were waiting for  sams judgement. Sam turns to the jury, “Your  decision ? ”, The jury members share looks of the eye before turning to one another before  skeppy stood up, “We,  the jury have decided that Neither party should have custody of tommy-”  Philza had frozen at that and  eret looked as if  he’d stopped breath.  “”However during the break  Mrs. Niki C ame to us and informed us of her  Squishage with Eret. Thus meaning ,  We plan to give Custody to Mrs. Niki and have it shared with Mr.  Upperscore .” 

Silence, Before Sam  slammed the Hammer Again, “Then the court rules  In favor of Mr.  Upperscore . Mr. Minecraft, You will  replenish Custody and legal  Reasonability over Tommy  Innit and hand it over to Mr.  Upperscore And Mrs. Nichu.” Shock and  absolute Devastation cross over . “No.” Everyone turned to  Philza was held a slight shake to him, “I  **_ Refuse _ ** to hand over  _ My son _ to  _ That man.” _ Sam sighs and shakes his head. “Mr. Minecraft, If you don’t hand over custody Willingly . We will be forced to make it ourselves and you still retain no legal or Parental Rights over  TommyInnit ,  Just do it.”

At the end of the day  Philza Minecraft Signed the papers with a heavy heart and left  L’manburg feeling empty and lost. He decided to stay with Techno for the time and Wilbur Soot followed soon after.  On the other hand, Squid and  quackity had a drink together to celebrate Tommy’s Adoption going through Fully.

In  erets castle, A mini party between all seven Family members were playing various games from Monopoly to  Cards against Humanity. But that  nigh was a celebration for them, For tommy being free from the Toxic Environment he was stuck in before.


End file.
